Animaniacs: The Baby Years
by TheGreatFanatic
Summary: In this story, baby versions of Max, Alyssa, Matt, and the Warners have fun causing chaos while they grow up together in a nursery where they are cared for by Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, Max, or Alyssa. They are the property of their respective owners.**

In a nursery on the Warner movie lot in Burbank, California lived six young Toons and their names were Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Max, Alyssa, and Matt. Yakko and Max were the

oldest, Wakko eats a lot, Alyssa was the quiet one, Dot and Matt were the cute ones, and Dr. Scratchansniff and his assistant Hello Nurse took care of them. One morning, the

babies were all sound asleep in their cribs as Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff came in. They woke each of them up and then Hello Nurse changed each of their diapers and

then she and Scratchansniff let them go off to play in the nursery and left them alone. After they left, Yakko said, "They're gone, sibs!" "Yay, gone!" shouted Dot, "Finally, what

took them so long?" said Max. Then Wakko looked at the table and swallowed it in one bit and at that, Alyssa laughed. After that, Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners continued

to cause chaos until Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse called them for breakfast. After they ate breakfast, Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff put them back in their nursery to play

and as soon as they left, they continued to cause chaos, but half an hour later, Max's stomach felt tight and she stopped playing. At this, Yakko got concerned and said, "Max,

are you alright?" Max shook her head as she clutched her stomach. Then Max suddenly felt an explosion in the back of herself and she began to cry. Her crying was so loud that

it attracted the attention of Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse. Once they got there, Hello Nurse picked Max up from the floor and checked her diaper, and right away she and Dr.

Scratchansniff knew that Max needed her diaper changed, so they took her away and placed her on the changing table, and within a few minutes they took off her dirty diaper,

wiped her, powdered her, put a new diaper on her and put a little bit of powder on it. Then they set her down on the ground and she ran off to play with the others. After that,

Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners continued playing. Soon, it would be time for their nap, but they were so hyper that they didn't want to take a nap, so Dr. Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse decided to read them a story, and sure enough, it puts them to sleep. Three hours later, Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners woke up from their nap, and Dr.

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse changed their diapers, and after that they let them go off to play, and as soon as they left, they started causing chaos again. Soon, the rest of

the day passed in a blur and before they knew it, it would be time for them to go to bed. It had been a very long day and they were all very tired, so Dr. Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse took them to the bathroom for them to take their baths and after their baths, Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff changed their diapers. After that, they got changed

into their pajamas and Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse sent each of them to bed with a sippy cup full of warm milk, and not long after they had drank their warm milk, they

soon fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katie, Wendy, and Dan Winter. They belong to animeandcartoonsfreak.**

It was a dark and stormy day on the Warner movie lot, but that didn't stop Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners from playing and causing chaos

in the nursery where they lived. Then suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from outside. Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners all wondered

where the noise was coming from and then they stopped what they were doing and started to look where the sound was coming from. Dr.

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse could also hear the sound, and as soon as they opened the door, they soon found the source of the noise, and it

was a basket with three crying baby Toons inside it. Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse took the basket with the three baby Toons and brought

it into the nursery. After that, Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse changed their diapers and dried them off until they were little puffballs, and

then they were all brushed and put to play while Max, Alyssa, Matt and the Warners watched them. Then Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff

introduced them to the three babies, who were named Katie, Wendy, and Dan Winter. After that, Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse left the

nine of them alone, and after they had left, they started playing together. Max spoke to the new Toons, and she said, "Hi, I'm Max, and this is

Alyssa, Yakko, Dot, Wakko, and Matt." "We're the Winter sisters!" said Katie and Wendy. "And the Winter brother!" said Dan. "I'm Katie!" "I'm

Wendy!" "And I'm Dan!" After that they caused chaos and Wendy ate a table and all the other babies laughed at that. After that, they continued

to cause chaos until Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse called them for breakfast, and after they had eaten their breakfast, Dr. Scratchansniff

and Hello Nurse put them back in the nursery to play, and then after they were left alone, they continued playing and causing chaos, but about

half an hour after that Wakko, Alyssa, and Wendy's stomachs felt tight and at that they suddenly stopped playing and clutched their stomachs.

Max and Yakko got concerned, and Yakko said, "Hey guys, what's wrong?" and then Max said, "Yeah, what's the matter?" Before Alyssa, Wendy

and Wakko could say anything, they suddenly soiled their diapers and began to cry. Their crying was so loud that it not only attracted the

attention of Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse, but also that it hurt Yakko, Max, Dot, Matt, Katie, and Dan's ears so much that they began to cry

as well. When Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse came to the nursery, they picked Wakko, Alyssa and Wendy up from the floor and checked

their diapers, and right away they knew that they needed diaper changes, so they took them to the changing table and Hello Nurse took off

their dirty diapers, wiped them, powdered them, put new diapers on them and then put a little bit of powder on them. After that, Wakko,

Wendy and Alyssa were a lot calmer as Dr. Scratchansniff set them down on the ground to play, but Yakko, Dot, Max, Matt, Katie, and Dan were

still crying because of the noise that Wakko, Wendy, and Alyssa made from their crying, so Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse decided to play

some soothing music to calm them down. After Max, Matt, Yakko, Dot, Katie and Dan calmed down, the rest of the day went as usual for the

nine young Toons. At naptime, another crib was added for Katie, Wendy, and Dan, and then at bedtime, Dr. Scratchansniff bathed them and

diapered them, and then they were all sent to bed with sippy cups full of warm milk and they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ricky. He belongs to F-ckthesystem125.**

In a house in Burbank, California lived two adult Toons with their young son Ricky. They live happily together, but there is one small problem: Ricky is a very hyperactive,

playful young Toon who drives his parents crazy while causing them trouble. One day after seeing someone running around on TV with string, he decided to try it on his parents'

china cabinet. However, as Ricky ran, he soon caused the china cabinet and all the china inside to fall over and break. That was the last straw for Ricky's parents, and they were

furious at Ricky because he had broken $25,000 worth of fine china, so they both decided that something must be done about him. The next morning, they headed to the

Warner movie lot and walked towards the nursery where Max, Alyssa, Matt, Katie, Wendy, Dan, and the Warners lived, and as they were walking, Ricky's parents came to the

conclusion that he is more trouble than he's worth so they decided to give him up for adoption. Once they got to the building where the nursery was, Ricky's father taped a

piece of paper to Ricky's back, while his mother got out some candy and tied it in front of him. After that, Ricky's father went up to the nursery door and opened it, and then his

mother told him to run inside and get the candy, and once Ricky was inside the building, his parents left. In the nursery, Ricky started crawling around as he explored his new

surroundings and ate his candy. Soon, Ricky could see some other kids close to his age, but one of the babies, Wakko, could smell his candy first, so Ricky crawled over to him

and said, "Hey, want some?" Wakko nodded, and Ricky gave him some. Then he asked the others if they wanted any, and they nodded as well, and then Alyssa said, "Hello,

what's your name?" "My name is Ricky, what's yours?" "I'm Alyssa." "I'm Max." said Max. "I'm Matt." said Matt. "We're the Warner Brothers!" said Yakko and Wakko. "And the

Warner sister!" said Dot. "And we're the Winter sisters!" said Katie and Wendy. "And the Winter brother!" said Dan. After that, Ricky, the Warners, Katie, Wendy, Dan, Max,

Alyssa, and Matt started playing together, but as they were playing, Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse noticed Ricky playing with them, and while his back is turned towards

them, they noticed a note taped to Ricky's back that read, "This is Ricky. He's a nightmare and is costing us too much to take care of. He's your problem now." After

Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse read the note they were utterly shocked, because they realized that Ricky's parents had abandoned him, and then Hello Nurse said, "What did

you do before you came here?" "I broke something called 25 grand of china. What's that?" Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff were shocked by what they had heard. So, Dr.

Scratchansniff decided to look for a family to take Ricky in, while Hello Nurse stayed behind to look after the babies. However, Scratchansniff's search proves to be unfruitful, as

all the people he talks to about taking Ricky in all turn him down, and once he got one particular house, he found Ricky's biological parents, and when he told them about Ricky,

they said to him, "Wasn't the note obvious? We don't want Ricky back. He's a nightmare to take care of!" "But…" Before Scratchansniff could say another word, Ricky's father

slammed the door on him. Meanwhile, back at the nursery, Ricky was having fun playing with the other babies, when all of a sudden, his stomach started hurting, and right then

Ricky knew he needed to poop, so he walked up to Hello Nurse and said, "Boom boom!" Then Ricky started pooping himself and when he was done, he laughed. However, Hello

Nurse noticed the smell from Ricky's diaper and immediately picked him up, but as soon as Hello Nurse picked up Ricky from the floor, he began to cry. As Hello Nurse was

changing his diaper, Ricky soon noticed that she wasn't his mother, so he asked, "Hey, where are my parents?" "Scratchy's out looking for them dear…" said Hello Nurse. After

Hello Nurse finished changing Ricky's diaper, she set him back down on the ground to play with the others. As Ricky continued playing, he ran around smacking into walls while

the other babies laughed at him, and then he soon found a toy xylophone laying around on the floor and began to play it, and the other babies all watched in amazement as he

played. An hour later, Scratchansniff returned, and then he and Hello Nurse called Ricky over to the other end of the nursery to speak to him privately. Once Scratchansniff and

Hello Nurse were alone with Ricky, they broke the bad news to him that his parents had abandoned him, and upon hearing this, Ricky was so heartbroken that he began to cry.

Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, and even the other babies tried to calm him down, but it was no use, as Ricky was still crying. Later that day, it was naptime, and Ricky was given

his own crib to sleep in, but he was still crying, and soon he had cried so much that he had cried himself to sleep, and that night at bedtime, the same thing happens, but the

next day, Ricky had stopped crying, but he still felt very sad, and when the other babies tried to play with him, he felt too sad to want to play with anyone, and not long after

lunch, the other babies told Ricky that they'd be his family, and that made him feel a little better, and as they played together, Ricky soon found them to be a much more loving

family than the one that abandoned him, and that made him much happier as he drifted off to sleep that night.


End file.
